kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Construction
Introduction Construction is a feature that enables admirals to build new ships. Building ships consumes resources and one development material 30px for each construction. Development materials can be earned by completing quests, expeditions, and some sorties. The chance of obtaining a rare ship is not highly affected by your headquarters level, but by the amount of resources you put in. New admirals can definitely obtain rare ships, but these are small odds. The flagship is irrelevant when constructing new ships, except when you're trying to construct either , , , or . The recipes below list the types of ships you may obtain; however, all recipes always have a chance to make more than one type of ship. Keep in mind that the type of ship '''and the '''exact ship '''you will obtain are '''totally random, so the chances of obtaining the ship you desire may be fairly low. There are also some ships that are currently unbuildable; this list can be found below. Please refrain from asking "why didn't I get xxx ship with xxx recipe?" Chances are that you simply had bad luck or used the wrong recipe. Take note that sometimes it is easier and more resource efficient to find your desired ship in sorties as a drop rather than building them. Large Ship Construction See also: Large Ship Construction - Reddit intermediate players' guide Large Ship Construction (also abbreviated: LSC) involves the input of a larger quantity of resources (2,000-7,000 for steel , 1,000-7,000 for bauxite , 1,500-7,000 for fuel and ammo ), either 1, 20, or 100 development materials , and 10 instant construction to immediately finish the construction of a ship. LSC allows the construction of ships like that cannot be constructed via normal construction, and is unlocked by completing two quests: }} According to the official Twitter , having more empty construction docks very slightly increases the chances of better ships appearing. Construction Time The times below reflect the type of ship or specific ship you will obtain after hitting the build button. Ships currently not buildable Available from Sortie Event-Only ship availability These ships may become buildable in future updates. Ships buildable only via large construction Building recipes DISCLAIMER: THESE RECIPES ARE NOT GUARANTEED TO GIVE YOU THE SHIP YOU WANT IN THE NUMBER OF CRAFTING ATTEMPTS THAT YOU CAN AFFORD. PERCENTAGES LISTED ON SOME RECIPES ARE SOURCED FROM wikiwiki.jp/kancolle AND ARE NOT REPRESENTATIVE OF ACTUAL IN-GAME CHANCES. Destroyer *Recipe percentages don't count Z3 yet. *Obtaining a Z1 is required before I-8, Z3, Prinz Eugen can construct Z3.http://nga.178.com/read.php?tid=8723922 Light cruiser Heavy cruiser Battleship Aircraft carrier :See also: List of Light Carriers and List of Standard Carriers *otherAA: other ships that can be use to modernize AA stat at level 1(e.g. Yuubari, Tone, Chikuma) Submarine Large Ship Construction Recipe Note: Based on Kancolle DB reports unless otherwise specified.* Results may vary. Construction in KanColle Kai might be different from browser version. *Kancolle DB reports include all # development materials and secretary ships. This is especially noticeable for BB recipes where the number of attempts with/without Z1/Z3 skew the results towards either Bismarck or Yamato-class significantly, and the abnormally low amount of I-401 in some common recipe. However, since the data sets are still significantly less biased than manual reports, it still gives a better idea of what to expect. *KanColle Kai Simulation data are obtained by assuming all possible outcome of the random function being used have same probability to appear. *It is quite possible that the Z1 must be obtained before I-8 or Prinz Eugen can construct German ships. There exist report(s) saying you don't need to complete the quest chain before constructing Bismarck from Z1. * No reliable report on whethere U-511 or Graf Zeppelin can construct other German ships yet. * Bismarck and Musashi do not appear with 1 dev mat. I-401 chances are improved with 1 dev mat. Yamato appears with all dev mat inputs. Starting with Bismarck then Musashi construction can help save dev mats if you are aiming for all the ships in the long run. * To report data to Kancolle DB, user could use either a derived edition of KCV, logbook expanded edition, KC3 Kai or kancolle-db its own minimized program, and then sign in via twitter on kancolle-db's homepage to get a key for the database and paste that key onto those program's setting. Download to these programs are linked from kancolle-db's homepage. *The following postulates are based on limited high-sample size recipes from KCDB logged recipes and may be superseded if better data becomes available; 'optimal recipes' are the best in the recorded recipes, not the best theoretical recipes: **Taihou requires 3000 bauxite to start appearing reliably. Between 5200 bauxite and 7000 bauxite, the increase in Taihou drop rate due to bauxite input is linear, at a rate of 0.954% per 1000 bauxite used (data points from KCDB recipes 4-2-5-5.2, 4-2-5-5.5, 4-2-5-7 at sample sizes 3300, 3534 and 2696 respectively). It is therefore highly recommended to use 7000 bauxite for any Taihou attempt. Optimal logged recipe 4-2-5-7. (6.6%, sample size 2712) ***Increasing steel and reducing fuel with the 3.6-2-5.3-5.2 recipe also seems to reduce Taihou rates. This implies more fuel may increase Taihou rates, but there is insufficient reliable data for this to be conclusive. **Yamato requires 3500 ammo to start appearing reliably. Drop rates increase with ammo. Yamato rates are more dependent on fuel than ammo. Optimal logged recipe 4-6-6-3. (3.42%, sample size 3538) **Musashi requires 4500 ammo 20 dev mats to start appearing reliably. Drop rates increase with ammo. Optimal logged recipe 4-7-7-2. (5.69%, sample size 6766) **Akitsu Maru requires 2000 bauxite to start appearing reliably. Drop rates increase with bauxite. Optimal logged recipe 3.6-2-5.3-5.2. (7.39%, sample size 1028) **Bismarck requires 4500 ammo 6000 steel 20 dev mats to start appearing reliably. Drop rates increase with ammo and steel. Optimal logged recipe 4-6-7-2. (6.76%, sample size 7530) **Maruyu rates are better the fewer resources are used. Optimal logged recipe 1.5-1.5-2-1. (14.83%, sample size 86069) Links Here are links to construction database. They have large data sets for popular recipes and are reliable indicators on the probabilities of getting which ship per recipe. *http://unlockacgweb.galstars.net/KanColleWiki/viewCreateShipLogList *http://kancolle-db.net/ *http://db.kcwiki.moe/construction/ *https://myfleet.moe/entire/statistics *http://swaytwig.com/opendb/ References Category:Resources